Dare
by yorurumi
Summary: Send in reviews to dare the SC cast into doing anything you want! Throw them in the closet, make them make out, embarrass them, anything at all! Send in your reviews now :D
1. Chapter 1

Yorumi: _. com/albums/ss149/ HippieAndrea93/lousatorinsiggy. png?t=1243693913_

(just remove the spaces!)

* * *

There is a stage, unlit. Suddenly, a light opens up and standing there, is the whole cast of Soul Calibur. A girl with short, pinkish hair walks on, and takes a seat on a chair on the side of the stage.

The audience cheers and a cameraman motions for her to start. The girl grins. "Good whatever-time-of-day-it-is-there! I am Yorumi, your host for Dare!"

The crowd cheers wildly as she bows from her seat. "Anyway," she continues after the crowd quiets down. "Here on this fantabulous show, you, that's right YOU, the viewers, get to send in dares for our Soul Calibur cast!"

The crowd then cheers for the whole cast, who are wearing their SC4 costumes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ivy barked, but was ignored by Yorumi.

"Anyway, we have a few rules here that needs to be followed!" she announced, glancing down at the green cards she was holding, then back up. "The first rule is, keep this rated T! There are kiddies watching. Second is no dares that goes between the pairing of KilikXianghua, since this is the OTP of our big boss; says here Yaoi or Yuri is fine, but not on a regular basis! Third is… OC's are allowed, but not self-inserts."

"Fourth rule is; you can grant author powers to any character for three chapters max. The fifth and final rule, you can pull in any character/s from any game to join in the dares. That's all!" she threw away the cards and grinned widely.

"W-why can't I run away?" Talim asked. She could move, but not run.

"That's cause I've been granted Author Powers," Yorumi answered. "And I can do anything I want!"

Talim whimpered.

"And with that done, let the show begin! So go on and send in your dares and/or questions!" Yorumi waved to the crowd, causing them to applause.

* * *

That's right, you get to send in dares, any dare, for the SC cast to do against their will :D So send in your dares NOW!


	2. Chapter 2: Yuri and Feminine Raphael

Yorumi walks back on stage, this time dressed in a soldier outfit. She grumbled a bit before waving to the stage.

"Welcome back to DARE!" the audience cheered at the mention of the name. After they quieted down, Yorumi sat back down on her chair.

She had a single, blue card this time.

"Looks like we have our first dare for the day!" Yorumi announced. "**Major Mike Powell III**, asked "Ivy-sama! I dare you to KISS Hilde! You'll like it, I assure you! ROFL!"

The audience cheered and some even gave out wolf-whistles. Yorumi grinned widely, then turned to the two women. "So, you heard 'im. Go on and do it!"

Ivy's eyes widened. "I am NOT doing that, at least NOT with another woman!" she said angrily. Hilde blushed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, Ivy, you have to do it." Yorumi answered. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the two closed the gap, like magnets. Ivy's eyes widened as she blushed. Hilde, surprisingly, got into it real quick.

"Whoo! Some girl on girl action!" Maxi cheered. After a minute, the two had their arms around each other. It did seem like Ivy wanted it.

After a few more minutes, they came up for air and before they could get back for another kiss, Yorumi snapped her fingers and they were once again separated.

A few people snickered. "Why are you wearing that?" Yun-Seong asked Yorumi.

"The reviewer called me a soldier," she answered. "Now, for the next dare! **Zodiac Spirit **has given us two dares for the day! First one is "_I dare Raphael Sorel to wear a pink skirt, a white tank top, black high heels, and make up." _After reading it, Yorumi snapped her fingers and Raphael twinkled in the spotlight… he emerged wearing the dare's clothes.

"W-what is this mockery!?" he screeched. The others laughed at his misery.

Amy looked at him sadly. "Daddy… a pedophile, and now a transvestite?"

Raphael looked shocked.

"Now for the second dare! _I dare Cassandra to give Hilde a very big, long, watery, sloby kiss on her big lips!" _Yorumi read. Cassandra looked game, while Hilde blushed once more. The greecian girl grabbed the princess by the upper arms and planted another hot kiss on her.

"Aaand that's all folks! Remember to keep reviewing and sending in dares! Everyone is game for them!" Even as Yorumi spoke, the two girls kept kissing.


End file.
